when the sun sets
by Theacedemywriting co
Summary: Ashley and aubree get in a fight wich later has ash all botteld up and cuases her in a lift to fall and hurt her self severly shane loves ashley and now hate aubree and ashley is in a coma and might not make it
1. Chapter 1

When the Sun Sets

When the Sun Sets

A dance on sun set fic

Ashley\Shane

After Ashley and Aubree fight, when dancing on an ep Ashley severely hurts herself and she might not make it and shane is worried sick Karen and hefa keep sneaking off what mayhem! Song to listen as u read : Apologize

Chapter 1 Quarrel

Ashley: ok Guys once from the top, lets make tony proud

Shane : WAZUPPP

Ashley: u have problems

Shane: OHHH TjC!(that's just cold)

Karen: she know what tjc means Shane

Aubree: I don't know Ashley is pretty Dumb considering she is all bossy and bratty.

Johnny: oh no she didn't

Hefa: uh ya she did

Ashley: ok Whats Your Deal just because Shane is my partner for this dance you've been all Blahh!

Aubree: No you just don't get it do you!?

Ashley: actually NO I DON'T !!

Aubree : YOU ARE ANNOYING ALL OF US THINK SO!!

Shane: aw no aubree no

Johnny :wrong numba

Hefa and Karen u ding don ditched the wrong house

Aubree: don't lie you know Ashley is just a big old SL-

Ashley swings a punch to Aubree

Shane: Wake up call!

Shane goes to stop them as Hefa and Karen go to get security, Tony Quddas and a therapist!

Shane : STOP IT !

The girls pay him their attention.

Shane(annoyed and angry): what is your Freakin' problem Aubree what the heck di Ashley do!?

Look she is all little miss perfect and I NEVER get any credit

Ashley What credit did I steal Ohhh your dance partner well sorry we were assigned partners not my choice if it was we wouldn't be trying to kill each other now would we (walks out of the room

Tony: Aubree we need to talk….


	2. ShowTimeComatime!

When the sunsets pt 2

**When the sunsets pt 2**

**Show time**

**Ouddas:ok our 1****st**** dance is by slverchair isrials son this one is a dark hot dance with Ashley and Shane leading it!**

**Music starts**

**They get to the fast guitar solo and Ashley has a flashback of earlier that day**

**Flashback:**

**Aubree: she's just a big old slu- end flash back**** just then Ashley slips and falls from Shane's lift and puts herself into a coma **

**Shane: ASHLEY!**

**Every one runs to help and Tony calls the paramedics**

**2 hours later**

**Aubree: Shane im sor-**

**Shane: no this is your fault she thought about your big blabbermouth from earlier today and guess what she could DIE because of you so save it …Brat**

**Johnny: dude that was a little harsh**

**Shane: harsh. Harsh you think that was harsh AUBREE PUT ASHLEYIN A COMA AND THAT IS NOT **_**HARSH!?**_** TELL ME THE DIFFERENCE**

**2 MONTHS GO BY**

**Ring**

**Shane(tiredly): Hello?**

**Ashley: Shane can you pick me up im at the la hospital **

**Shane: YOUR ALIVE YES WHOO want me 2 bring you not bloody cloths?**

**Ashley: I'd like that very much.**

**Shane Laughs**

**Shane: ill be right over ash oh and im taking you some where **

**Ashley: ok where **

**Shane :you'll see**

**L.A General**

**Shane pulls up in his black dodge Ram **

**Ashley gets inAshley: ooh I see you bought the truck**

**Sunset Manor (the home of the nick 6)**

**So they drive down to his house where he spends free time**

**Ashley : wow nice "crib"**

**Shane :why thank you may I take your purse?**

**Ashley: yes please **

**Just the Shane picks her up and she just wraps her legs around his waist he carries her to the lounge as the get there he starts kissing Ashley, and she kisses him back he licks her lips for entrance and she grants now they are full blown making out he starts kissing down her neck his lips felt like bliss to her skin she runs her fingers through his hair as he kisses her lips again…………**

**Dance on sun set studios **

**Hefa: Karen lets go**

**Karen: coming !**

**Aubree: Where do you think your going ?**

**Hefa and Karen: Uhhh umm ah mc Donald's!**

**Aubree : uh huh ok ill believe that 4 now!**

**Hefa and Karen get in the Orange bmw and head for the manor to find Shane little did they know they would find somthin VERY un expected!**

**R&R Readers!**

**Chap 3's title: Walked in on**


End file.
